stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lilo
|network=ABC Disney Channel Toon Disney Disney Channel Disney Channel, TV3 Disney Channel, ITV1, Disney Channel |first_aired = September 20, 2003 |last_aired = July 23, 2006 |status = Concluded |num_seasons = 2 |num_episodes = 65 |list_episodes = List of Lilo & Stitch: The Series episodes |followed_by = Stitch! (2009) |imdb_id = |}} Lilo & Stitch: The Series is the animated television spinoff of the feature film, Lilo & Stitch and the follow-up to Stitch! The Movie. Plot Continuing where Stitch! The Movie left off, Lilo and Stitch are given the task of collecting the rest of Jumba's missing experiments, changing them from bad to good, and finding the one place where they truly belong. Meanwhile, the former Captain Gantu and his reluctant partner, Experiment 625, try to capture the experiments for the imprisoned Dr. Hämsterviel. Running for three seasons and a total of 65 episodes, the series (and the franchise) ended with the direct-to-DVD movie Leroy & Stitch. On May 29, 2007, Lilo and Stitch moved from its daily 12 p.m. time slot to its new daily time slot at 5 and 5:30 a.m. The series has been officially released on DVD in Japan, and many fans have petitioned for the series to be released in all other parts of the world. Episodes {| class="wikitable" !Season!!Ep #!!First Airdate!!Last Airdate |- | style="text-align: left; top" | Season 1 | style="text-align: center; top" | 39 | style="text-align: center; top" | September 20, 2003 | style="text-align: center; top" | February 28, 2004 |- | style="text-align: left; top" | Season 2 | style="text-align: center; top" | 9 | style="text-align: center; top" | November 5, 2004 | style="text-align: center; top" | April 1, 2005 |- | style="text-align: left; top" | Season 3 | style="text-align: center; top" | 17 | style="text-align: center; top" | August 24, 2005 | style="text-align: center; top" | June 23, 2006 |- Characters Featured * 626/Stitch (voiced by Chris Sanders and Michael Yingling) *'Lilo Pelekai' (voiced by Daveigh Chase) * Dr. Jumba Jookiba (voiced by David Ogden Stiers) *'Agent Wendy Pleakley' (voiced by Kevin McDonald) *'Nani Pelekai' (voiced by Tia Carrere) Lilo's older sister. *'Captain Gantu' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'625/Reuben' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *'Mertle Edmonds' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) *'624/Angel' (voiced by Tara Strong) Recurring *'David Kawena' (voiced by Jason Scott Lee and Dee Bradley Baker) — Nani's boyfriend. David is a great surfer. Like Nani, he also has trouble finding employment. He is also the only one of the four humans (the other three being Victoria, Cobra Bubbles, and later Mertle) aside from Lilo's family who is aware of the aliens and experiments. *'Yuki, Elena and Teresa' — Mertle's possé consists of Yuki (voiced by Lili Ishida), Elena (voiced by Jillian Henry) and Teresa (voiced by Kali Whitehurst). They usually travel in a group and seldom say anything other than a sarcastic "Yeah!" in unison when agreeing with Mertle on something. They actually would like Lilo if Mertle didn't make them think they didn't. *'Grand Councilwoman' (voiced by Zoe Caldwell) — the leader of the Galaxy's ruling Federation, she is the one who banished Stitch in the first movie. She later agrees to let Lilo and Stitch become official experiment hunters in order to retrieve all of the remaining experiments. *'Keoni Jameson' (voiced by Shaun Fleming) — Keoni is a young, laid-back boy on whom Lilo has a crush. Lilo constantly tries to vie for his affections. He had a crush on Pleakley, whom he knows as Lilo's 'aunt', in the episode "Hunkahunka", but in "Nosy" he stated that he only had the crush for that one week. His father owns several businesses on Kauai. He has a friend who just happens to be a girl (not a girlfriend, though). This friend is first shown in "Hunkahunka" and later seen in "Morpholemew". He keeps Percy (Experiment 006) as a pet. *'Mr. Jameson' — Mr. Jameson is the father of Keoni and, on several occasions, Nani's employer. He owns several businesses around Kauai, including the Birds of Paradise Hotel. *'Moses Puloki' (voiced by Kunewa Mook) — the hula teacher of Lilo's school, where he teaches Lilo, Victoria, Mertle, Yuki, Elena and Teresa how to hula. He is very patient with his students and tolerates their antics. Lilo and her ex-friends often call Moses Kumu, Hawaiian for teacher. *'Victoria' (voiced by Daveigh Chase and Alyson Stoner) — Lilo's new (human) best friend, whom she meets in the episode "Swapper". Throughout the episode, Lilo tries to prove to her she wasn't weird. But in the end, Victoria reveals she likes weird stuff so she and Lilo become best friends. Victoria is also in Lilo's Hula Class and owns Snooty (Experiment 277) as a pet. She appears in the episodes "Swapper", "Snooty," Slick", "Remmy", and "Wishy-Washy". *'Mrs. Hasagawa' (voiced by Amy Hill) — The little old lady who owns the fruit stand. She is short and has glasses and grey hair. In episode #220, "Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats", she keeps many experiments, thinking that they are cats. It is not known if she, being the caretaker of several alien lifeforms, is under the official protection of the United Galactic Federation as Lilo and Nani are. The experiments are: 002-Doubledip, 004-Squawk, 031-Gotchu, 044-Forehead, 051-Hocker, 077-Zawp, 111-Mulch, 134-Shredder, 214-Pix, 288-Boomer, 358-Manners, 507-Woody, 521-Wrapper, 533-Blowhard, and 566-Derrick. In the episode with "Checkers" (#207), she is called a troublemaker. A Mrs. Hasagawa quote: "But you know what they say about happiness — it's like the Parubian Monkey flu... very contagious!" Stitch mispronounces her name as "Missus Hasagasawa." In the crossover with American Dragon: Jake Long, Lao Shi falls in love with her. *'Sunburned Ice Cream Tourist': (voiced by Frank Welker) This is a running gag throughout the Lilo & Stitch franchise. Whenever he appears, The Sunburned Ice Cream Tourist drops his ice cream (presumably a mint-flavored ice cream from its color) from its cone before he can finish it. The Sunburned Ice Cream Tourist never has a spoken part in the series except saying "Whoa!" when he tripped over a pod. He also cries after suffering from 151 (Babyfier)'s effects. His real eyes can be seen in "Swirly". Cross-Overs Occasionally, cross-over episodes have appeared, featuring characters from other Disney shows. Some of these characters include:- *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Wade, Doctor Drakken, Shego and Rufus from the Disney series Kim Possible. Dr. Drakken kidnaps Stitch in order to clone him and deliver him to Dr. Hamsterviel. Jumba confuses Rufus with Experiment 607, which looks remarkably similar. *Penny, Oscar, Trudy, BeBe, CeCe and Suga Mama Proud (and Puff the dog) - along with Wizard Kelly - from The Proud Family. In this episode, the Prouds are staying at Jumba and Pleakley's Bed and Not Breakfast on vacation. A rampaging experiment (Experiement 397 - 'Spats') causes numerous characters to argue constantly. *T.J. Detweiler, Vince LaSalle, Ashley Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald and Miss Muriel P. Finster from Recess. In this episode the Recess children are accompanying Gretchen to Hawaii when they are attacked by Experiment 285 - 'Lax'. Miss Finster, supposedly looking after the children, spends her time in the hotel salon. *Several cast members from American Dragon: Jake Long including Jake Long, Luong Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Trixie Carter and Arther "Spud" Spudinski. Jake is amongst a number of contestants in a skateboard competition - Lilo also takes part. Experiment 316 - Morpholemew - turns Lilo first into Keoni and then into Jake, after he is captured by Gantu (who thinks Jake is Experiment 316). Luong Lao Shi falls for Mrs. Hasagawa. External links * * *[http://psc.disney.go.com/disneychannel/liloandstitch/index.html Lilo & Stitch at Disney Channel.com] Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Animated television series Category:Television series by Disney Category:2003 television series debuts Category:2006 television series endings Category:2000s American television series category:2000s American animated television series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television shows set in Hawaii Category:Family Channel shows Category:American children's comedy series Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:ABC Kids da:Lilo og Stitch: Serien de:Lilo & Stitch (Fernsehserie) es:Lilo & Stitch: La Serie it:Lilo & Stitch (serie televisiva) nl:Lilo & Stitch: The Series no:Lilo og Stitch: Serien nn:Lilo & Stitch: The Series pl:Lilo i Stich (serial animowany) pt:Lilo and Stitch: the Series simple:Lilo & Stitch: The Series fi:Lilo & Stitch (televisiosarja) sv:Lilo & Stitch (TV-serie) tr:Lilo ve Stitch